Surpise ending
by deanwinchesterbaby
Summary: Dean Winchester and his wife Brianna got into a big fight but it doesn't end as she expected


**I just wanted to say that all of my inspiration from writing a story like this came from **_**A Love With No Limits: Edward & Bella **_**by AngelAtTwilight if I hadn't read that story I would've never even thought of this. This is my first Fanfic feel free to criticize I can take it. XD **

Dean was pacing around the motel room, it has been so hard for him since Sam left. I tried to help him today but it didn't turn out as well as before. He turned and looked at me. I tried not to look at the cut on his cheek. I did it, but I was possessed.

"I told You to stay and what did you do?"

I didn't answer.

"You fucking came!" he yelled. I jumped. "You followed me and almost got us both fucking killed."

I am so fucking sick of this shit. He thinks he has to babysit me, that I'm just a fragile little girl.

He punched the wall leaving a hole.

"Would you calm the fuck down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down." He hissed.

"Well, you need to."

"This wouldn't have happened if you did what I told you too."

"Would you stop treating me like a fucking child. You are not my father your my husband so I don't have to do everything you say. I can take care of myself. I can help you." I yelled.

"I don't need help."

"Yes, you do. Every since Sam left you have been such and ass. You need help because you can't do this by yourself."

"Just shut up." He said and he walked into the bathroom.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the room. I went to my car and drove to the closest bar. I just want to get drunk and maybe get into a good bar fight. I sat down at the counter.

"Whats it gonna be?" the bartender asked.

"The strongest shit you have."

She nodded.

"Now whats a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" the man next to me asked

She set a cup next to me and I quickly downed it. Shit that is strong.

"Fuck off your not getting any."

"Thats big boy talk baby."

"Big fucking deal. If ya don't like it princess then go fuck yourself."

"How bout you do it for me."

"Like anybody wants to fuck you."

She set another drink next to me and I chugged it.

"My ex sure liked my cock."

"Now the only reason she liked your cock is because her mother told her to enjoy the small things in life."

The other people in the bar went oooohhhhh.

"Hold on tight baby."

He grabbed me and pushed me down on top of the bar.

"Get the fuck off me."

He kissed me.

I grabbed a bear bottle and smashed it on his head. "Piece of shit."

I put some money down on the bar and walked out. I got in my car. I pulled me jacket off and sighed. I have to go back now, and I had a buzz too. Might as well get it over with so he won't get angrier. I drove back to the motel. I walked slowly to the room. It was dark too. 179 okay that was the room but I could barley see. I tripped over. Something and fell to the ground.

"Fuck." I groaned.

I got up and stated walking. There it is. I took me a second to build up the courage to open the door but I finally did it. I opened the door and he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Shit. I closed the door slowly.

"Where were you?"

"At a bar."

"Why didn't you tell me where you went?"

"Because you are pissed off at me."

"I have all reason to be."

I walked to the bathroom and cleaned my hands because I cut the palms when I tripped. It is going to take a while for him to get over this. I walked back into the bedroom. Dean was leaning against the was with his deep thinking face on, damn too bad he's pissed because he looks really hot right now. I walked over to the door and locked it. Then before I turned around I felt strong hands on my waist and I was turned around and pushed against the wall really hard making a kind of loud bang. Then his lips pressed against mine hard and I was surprised I didn't get a bloody lip. I couldn't help but moan. He nearly ripped my shirt off. I pulled his shirt of just as fiercely. He let out a throaty groan when I pushed me body to his. Then I was lifted off the floor again and thrown onto the bed hard. This was violent in a good way. He got on top of me and pulled off my jeans and his too. I liked it when he was romantic but this wild side was fucking amazing. He started kissed and biting my neck.

I moaned.

He pulled off my bra and underwear.

He started kissing me while he rubbed his hand against my clit. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled his boxers off and threw them somewhere.

He pushed himself inside of me. He started thrusting into me deep and fast. I moaned. I hope the people next door were ready for a show. I dug my nails into his back and he moaned. He started kissing and sucking on my neck. I tangled my fingers into his hair. I really couldn't tell if he was still angry at me because our fights usually didn't end like this. I felt his hand squeeze between our bodies and started rubbing my clit.

"Dean." I moaned.

I bit his shoulder.

I couldn't even think straight, he was making my mind foggy. He pressed his lips against mine but he kissed softly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Ya m-me to." I said trying to control my voice.

He kissed my forehead.

He but his hand on one of my breast and massaged it lightly.

I moaned.

He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. I buried my face into his neck. He tangled his fingers into my already a mess hair.

I moaned his name.

I slid my hand down his back and I felt the scratches I left on his back.

"Dean I'm sorry."

"For what."

"I-I scratched your back really b-bad."

He laughed. "That's not the first time you've done that."

I smiled a little.

I pushed him down on the bed so I was straddling his lap.

He grinned.

He put his hands on my waist while I moved on top of him.

I had never really given it much thought but before me and Dean met he was a player. I felt bad for the rest of the women because they only got a one night stand and I get to have him every-night and wake up to him and his soft snoring.

I leaned over and kissed him softly. He put his hand on my back and slowly slid it down. I could feel the cool silver of the wedding ring sliding down my back leaving a burning trail. I moaned again. He rolled over so he was on top again.

"I love you Brianna. I, I just wanted to keep y-you s..."

"Shh." I said as I caressed his cheek. "I-I know Dean, I love you too Dean, I didn't want you to be a-alone through all of this."

He kissed me again and thrusted into me a little faster. I moaned into his mouth. I could feel myself getting close but I didn't want this to end. He put on of his hands on my cheek and I put my hand over his. I moaned again and started shaking. He knew I was getting closed too.

I pulled away so I could breath but that didn't stop him from kissing my neck.

"Dean." I moaned.

Then as always mixture of gasps and moans escaped my mouth. I felt him smile against my neck. Then he groaned.

I dug my nails into his back.

"Fuck." He moaned.

I started rocking my hips along with his thrusts which made him moan a variety of cuss words. I subconsciously grabbed his hand and put it on my breast. I heard him chuckle a little. He started squeezing my breast and that was all it took. I felt myself explode and a wave of pleasure surrounded me.

"Dean I moaned.

To add to what I was already feeling he started rubbing my clit and squeezing my nipple. I closed my eyes tightly and moaned. I could feel my walls tighten around him then he finally came. He buried his face into the pillow and moaned. Even though my body was tired I continued to rock my hips so his orgasm could be as amazing as mine. I kissed a bit his neck and occasionally moaned for him because he told me a while ago he loved it when I moaned.

"Brianna." He moaned.

No way this is like impossible I was gonna have another one. This has never happened before.

"Dean." I moaned.

"W-what."

He felt me shake.

"Again?"

"Y-ya."

He started trusting into me faster and harder.

I grabbed his hand and directed him to where I wanted him to touch me. He obliged and started rubbing my clit in sync with his thrust.

"Dean." I nearly screamed.

Then I exploded again.

"Oh god Brianna you are so sexy."

I realized that I was touching myself. I took my hand off my breast feeling embarrassed. He grabbed my hand.

"No keep doing it."

I kept squeezing my breast while I bit my lip. I looked into his eyes the whole time I did it.

"You are so amazing." He said.

I moaned again.

He stopped thrusting into me and pulled out. Well, this wasn't fair I came twice and he only did once. I bit my lip. I waited for us both to catch our breath.

He pulled me on top of him and kissed my forehead.

"I am amazing." Dean said with a cocky grin.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Do you think anybody else could make you cum twice and touch yourself. Do I ever get to see a repeat performance of that?"

"Depends on how amazing you are. I didn't even know I was doing it."

"Is that good?"

I nodded.

I could feel him getting hard just thinking about it.

"Speaking of that. Its time to get even."

"What do you mean?"

I kissed him quickly then I slid under the blankets. I could feel him breathing faster.

I may have had a big mouth but he was bigger I took him inside my mouth as I slid my tongue beneath him. I waisted no time as I began to suck hard, my hands caressing the part that couldn't fit down my throat.

Deans body caved into the bed as he put his hand on my hair, holding it back for me.

I sucked harder now, enjoying the taste of him on my tongue. He tasted incredible, and I loved hearing his breathing become tighter with every stroke of my hand and flick of my tongue. I paced myself, working my magic for about ten minutes. I tried everything I could think of trying. All of him down my throat, which was hard, sucking on just the tip, flicking my tongue with it, doing circles around the tip as my hand worked, the more things I did, the louder his groans became.

"Brianna." he panted.. "I'm gonna, mmmm..."

I shoved the hair out of my face that he let go of and looked up to see his eyes shut, his mouth parted, and his bottom lip wet from where he had been biting and licking it.

I sucked harder.

"Brianna." He gasped

I continued to pull him in and out of my mouth. His hand was Rubbing the back of my head. I could taste some of the pre cum that was coming out of him. I wanted him to get more turned on so I moaned. I sucked hard on the tip.

"Oh god Brianna." he moaned. "I'm close."

I felt him shaking.

I moaned again and he moaned too.

Then he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed everything that came out of him a licked him dry.

I came out from under the blankets and kissed him quickly.

"Now were even."

I laid down next to him.

"Brianna we don't have to get even. There will be sometimes that you could have and orgasm and I won't and the other way around. I would rather watch you have one than have one myself."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We both fell asleep after and I was happy we didn't go to sleep angry.

**So comment with your opinions because I really want to know what you thought of my first story.**

**~xoxo **


End file.
